


Смывайте это немедленно

by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blood Angels, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Кровавые Ангелы красят миньки Кровавых Ангелов.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Смывайте это немедленно

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке.

— А на миниатюре брат-капитан выглядит старше, — заметил Аттик, подкручивая линзу. Линза щёлкала, шипела и даже искрила, но фокусироваться не желала.  
— Так это ж Афаэль, — рассеянно отозвался Церетеллио. — Он где угодно выглядит старше, чем в зеркале. Какая-то особая мутация геносемени. Да, Гатто?  
Гатто, разумеется, не ответил, только выразительно шевельнул бровью, поскольку брови, да ещё зелёные глаза и светлые вихры, были тем немногим, что вообще виднелось над его платком. Обет молчания делал будущего капеллана практически идеальным собеседником — он никогда не перебивал и не спорил. Церетеллио беззастенчиво этим пользовался.  
— Аттик, — подал голос Корделий, отрываясь от своего занятия. — Ты красишь или скульптурной бронёй на капитанской заднице любуешься?  
Библиарий скорбно вздохнул.  
— Крашу, — произнёс он. — Только медленно. Как вы двое ухитряетесь так быстро красить?  
Церетеллио выразительно хмыкнул.  
— Опыт, — изрёк он. — Сын ошибок трудных и всё такое. Знаешь, какая это у меня диорама по счёту?  
— Какая? — наивно спросил Аттик.  
— Не помню. Их было много. А ты не торопись, можно подумать, ты здесь для того, чтобы производительность повышать.  
Примарис наивно захлопал ресницами.  
— А для чего же?  
— Мефистона отпугивать, — усмехнулся Корделий. — А то ещё увидит, что мы тут с его миниатюрой наконверсили раньше времени.  
— А, — Аттик понимающе кивнул. — Сюрприза не получится?  
— Нет, диораму собирать будет некому.  
К столу, оккупированному кружком Церетеллио, робко приблизилась компания примарисов. Не тех примарисов, что отделились от Неодолимого крестового похода, а совсем юных, только что выпущенных из саркофагов.  
— Вот, — набравшись смелости, произнёс один, протягивая Церетеллио результат своей работы.  
Тот взял миниатюру и критически осмотрел со всех сторон. Выражение его лица при этом оставалось совершенно непроницаемым.  
— Это что? — поинтересовался он наконец.  
Примарис смущённо шаркнул ногой.  
— Мы хотели посмотреть, как краска без грунта ляжет…  
— Посмотрели? — осведомился Церетеллио. — Смывайте. Ты, как тебя там… — он взглядом поискал, где на доспехах написано имя. — Тевс. Мыть это добро умеешь?  
Примарис помотал головой. С его лица всё не сходило смущённо-восторженное выражение.  
— Гатто, покажи юным братьям, как смывать эту халтуру, — распорядился Церетеллио. — В ближайшее время этот ценный навык им очень пригодится. Я бы сказал, даже больше, чем все остальные навыки.  



End file.
